Along with recent miniaturization and weight reduction of information processing devices, development has progressed in wearable devices capable of being worn on the person and carried around.
As an example of a wearable device, a head-mounted display has been described that is wearable on the head, for example, and displays an image output from a display device by projecting onto a half-mirror provided to glasses such that the image is superimposed on a scene in the field of view.